Lost Boy (Colu Week Day 1)
by ClairvoyantDreamer1011
Summary: She never had a home... until he brought her to Neverland and gave her eternity. This is a twist on the original Peter Pan tale like no other. COLU WEEK DAY 1 : ETERNITY


Here's my entry for Colu Week this year. I know this is super late but nevertheless, I present to you Day 1 : Eternity.

A/N : This was inspired by Ruth B's song - 'Lost Boy'. Go check her out, her songs are just phenomenal.

* * *

 _ **Lost Boy** _

_'_ _Run, run, lost boy,' they said to me. 'Away from reality…'_

What is home?

People tell me home is where your heart is.

If so, I must be heartless then.

Because I don't have a home. I never did. That perfect mansion with the shining golden gates…that wasn't my home, it was a glorified prison; a cage that isolated me from everyone and locked me deep within its empty halls, caging me in a life that was written out for me.

That's not my home.

It never was.

So I ran away. Far, far away so that I wouldn't have to be someone's puppet anymore. I thought I had succeeded. I thought I had won. I was free, after all, no longer his toy to bargain with.

But I was wrong. Even though I was another world away from that confined – _caged_ \- life…I never really found the key to unlock that cage. Even though I was free… in a way, I was still imprisoned. The memories of my past accumulated and arranged themselves into a wall, so thick that I feared no one would be able to penetrate it and free me from the prison I was still in.

I was afraid, so very afraid, that no one would be able to pull me out of the abyss of fear I lived in. I was afraid that I would keep on drowning in my pit of loneliness and fear. I was afraid that sooner or later, I would lose track of who I am…that I would forget who the real Lucy was.

I was afraid that the world has already given up on me.

But one day, he came. Or rather, he flew.

Seeing the ridiculous get-up he was in when he approached me, I suppressed a smile. He saw me crouching alone and soaked to the bone next to a dumpster and sighed.

'Guess I have another Lost Boy on my hands.'

I should have scowled and slapped away the hand he offered, but I was too tired to deal with everything. I was too tired to care that there was a man floating on air right in front of me, dressed in green. I was too tired of my own miserable life to appreciate how magical the scene was.

I turned my head away and continued to shiver as the rain pattered down mercilessly.

He muttered something that sounded a lot like, 'Dumb blondes,' and took my hand and sprinkled some dust on my head.

My head whipped over to glare at him and ask him to leave me alone when he tugged on my arm. And just like that, I was flying.

Before I knew it, we were flying higher and higher and higher…soaring above the clouds and diving towards the ground again. Despite the craziness of the situation, a laugh unconsciously bubbled out of my lips. The maroon-haired boy turned to look at me and he smirked.

He tightened his hold on my waist – wait, when did his arm wound up around my waist? – and he whispered to me, his breath hot on my ear, 'Are you ready?'

Not even knowing what I was supposed to be ready for, I was too happy – for the first time in my life – to care. If one flight made my heart soar as high as I was flying, I wanted to know how much more he could change me. I wanted to know if he was truly my savior.

I looked below me and saw the town that never felt like home. I looked below and saw the people who never loved me.

So I whispered back, 'Yes.'

The grin on his face widened.

' _Then, away we go!'_

* * *

'Welcome to Neverland, Bright Eyes!'

I opened my eyes and a small gasp escaped my lips.

It was beautiful.

The most vibrant green trees decorated the island and the water was crystalline blue. A small smile was plastered on my face when he brought me down to his home.

My smile widened when I saw pirate ships lurking at a lagoon and humanoid fishes - mermaids perhaps - swimming around, scales glistening in the water. After the hellhole that was once my life, fate suddenly decided to hurl a fairy tale at me, huh?

I looked over to the boy holding my hand. Violet eyes blinked back at me. My breath hitched. I've never seen such beautiful eyes so full of life. An unpleasant feeling simmered in me. Was I jealous? Jealous of the fact that he had something to be happy about while I don't? Or was I just jealous of how different our lives are?

The maroon-haired stranger glared at me, his lips forming a small scowl. 'Stop that,' he said. 'It's depressing.'

I glared back at him, questions forming on the tip of my tongue, but I kept quiet, I never did like talking anyway.

He shook his head and that blinding smile of his returned. He smirked at me and said, 'Free fall time.'

Free fall...wait, what the -

The hold on my right hand loosened and suddenly I was falling.

The initial shock of everything should have made me scream like a mad banshee. But instead I let out a small gasp and started smiling when I realized how good it felt.

Was this how letting go of life felt like?

But my smile was instantly gone when it finally occurred to me how quickly I was falling. I screamed and tried to flap my arms to fly. The bastard chuckled and shouted at me, 'Think happy thoughts!'

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to pry any happy thoughts from my past. _Disappointment flashing in a pair of brown eyes. Cruel laughter ringing in my ears. Terror consuming me as he stalked towards me, anger emitting from his body._ That was all I could conjure of from my past. I opened my eyes again in fear and whispered softly, 'I don't have any.'

I watched as his eyes widened and clouded over with fear, self-loathing and something else I couldn't name.

And I fell.

I fell hard.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw six curious pairs of eyes staring back at me.

I blinked. There were three girls and three boys. Out of the six was one pair of twins, judging by their silver hair and feathered clothing. The other girl was fairly pretty, with bubblegum pink hair. The boys however were the weirdest bunch I have ever seen. One was sleeping on his feet and had black ink – makeup? – on, while the other had weird goggles on his face. The last boy was kind of cute, though. He had blue hair and a noticeable red tattoo on his cheek.

I blushed when the last boy smiled at me.

'Where am I?' I croaked out, a little intimidated by the number of people crowding around me. I never had so many people look at me with concern and I felt extremely overwhelmed.

The blue haired boy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the person standing behind them.

'Like I said, you're in Neverland.' He stepped forward to look at me.

Now that I had a better look at him, I realized how tall he was. And also how tanned his skin was. His ears were even pointed at the tips, adding the overall elf-like look he sported. Even so, he was dashing, extremely dashing.

I bowed my head. 'I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have caused. I wish to be returned ho -' That town wasn't my home, was it? '…I wish to go back.'

An amused smirk was my answer.

But before I could say anything, a pair of arms tackled me. 'You are so cute! Cobra, can we keep her?'

'No,' 'Cobra' said. The pair of arms encircling me immediately tightened and a spine-chilling growl resonated throughout the room. 'Unless you let her go now.' The pink-haired girl looked at my blue face and let go of me while apologizing profusely.

I crossed my arms over my body protectively. I didn't like how familiar they were being with me. And I most definitely did not like being tackled by people, especially strangers. After that incident back then...no, don't think about it. Move on, Lucy. But still, a chill spread through my body and I shuddered at the memories.

I didn't notice how the other occupants of the room were staring at my nervous break down. And honestly, I was a little surprised at how much I cared. I never did care much for first impressions, but now...I was suddenly afraid of how they would see me.

Were they like the people a the mansion? Kind on the outside, but nothing but malice and hate in their souls?

I felt a warm, callused hand on my shoulder. 'Hey, it's okay, you're here now.' The guy with blue hair soothed. 'You're safe now.'

I glanced around the room when violet eyes met mine.

I directed my gaze back at the boy comforting me.

And I wondered if he knew how truly broken I was.

* * *

'Cobra,'

'Eh,'

'You need to let her leave,'

'Hm,'

'I'm serious. She's so obviously miserable here and the fact that Sorano won't even look at her much less accept her just makes things worse.'

'Your point is?'

'Like I just said, she doesn't want to be here. Just let her go hom -'

'If you dare finish that sentence, I'm ripping your throat out.'

'...'

'I brought her here for a reason. I know how she lived. Hell, I saw the world through her eyes. And if you would just give her some time, I know she'll change.'

'...How do you know that? It's been months, Cobra, and not a single time have I seen her smile. All she ever does is show up at dinner time and be all depressing and - '

' _You don't know her._ You've never seen her smile. You've never seen how happy she was when I brought her here. Give her a chance. Like how the rest of us did for you. Please.'

'...I just...don't want to see you get hurt.'

'I won't. I promise.'

'She'll break your heart, you know.'

* * *

I stared into those familiar pair of mesmerizing violet eyes as Cobra exited the room he was in. He raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes questioning me.

I saw so much in them. So much life and happiness.

I turned my head away and started to walk away, leaving behind half of my heart. It was so obvious. I should have known that the Lost Boys were exactly the same as the rest of the people I've been with. They only wanted the cheery, vivacious, dumb blonde that everyone knows and loves, but like everyone else, they won't accept the other side of Lucy that was dull and emotionless. Huh, so much for thinking they were family.

Stupid Lucy. Naive Lucy. Why did you even think they would accept you in the first place?

Pretend you didn't care about what they say about you, Lucy. Enter the bubble and ignore them. Lock your feelings up and throw the key away, Lucy. Hurry up before you really -

'Before you what, Lucy? Push me and the rest of the Lost Boys away again?' The boy in front of me growled. I looked at him, startled. I nearly forgot he was standing there.

'For _once_ in your life, why won't you let someone in? Why can't you let go of the past already? Leave the life you had behind you and _move on_ , Lucy, its the only way you'll heal. I brought you here so you could be safe; so you could be _whole_ again. I want to see the Lucy who smiled and laughed and cried and did everything so damn passionately. I want to see that the Lucy who freed those slaves in her father's slavery ring all those years ago and know she's someone worth saving. I...I can't see the light go out in your eyes again. I _promised_ \- ' He paused, unable to speak any further. His eyes were intense with emotion.

I kept quiet, feeling my heart crack as it struggled to break down the walls I built. My lips trembled and suddenly my vision blurred.

We stared at each other, lost in the other's gaze.

I saw the hope in his eyes diminish as my silence rewarded his speech. His shoulders slumped and he turned away.

I wanted to scream at him to stop. Can't he see that the Lucy he wants is right here? She's waiting for you to save her; to catch her from falling. A part of me screamed for him to stay.

 _Don't leave me! Please...please...stay with me..._

 _Tell me I'm not alone anymore..._

 _I can't do this anymore..._

 _Erik...please..._

 ** _Save me._**

Cobra paused. I could see his curled fists tremble.

'What did you call me?' He choked out as he tuned into my thoughts.

I let out a watery laugh. 'I _remember_ now. I remember!' I cried, leaping to him. ' _Erik...'_ I mumbled in his neck and he embraced me tightly. ' _My_ Erik...'

The memories of that week all those years ago came flooding back to me.

The child slaves my father sold secretly underground every month... he was one of them. I remember how they screamed and howled for mercy as they were whipped. I remember crying as I reached towards the slaves but was ripped away from them.

I would sneak out to see the slaves and bring as much food and medicine I could smuggle from the mansion. My favorite friend was a boy named Erik - the boy with amethyst eyes who never lost hope.

* * *

 _'Erik... aren't you scared?'_

 _'I am. I always am. But that just shows that we're human so I don't mind.'_

 _'I promise I'll protect you. I'll free you all one day. This I promise you, Erik. You'll never have to suffer again.'_

 _'Won't you get hurt if your father catches you?'_

 _Determined brown eyes met his._

 _'I'd rather die than see another scar on you.'_

* * *

 _I finally found the courage to free them one day. And I remember how happy I was to see them free and unafraid. White hair, red hair, brown hair filled my vision as they hugged me._

 _But as I led their escape from the mansion, Father found out._

* * *

 _'Run!' I screamed. 'Don't look back! RUN!'_

 _A boy with maroon hair screamed back. 'I'll come back for you, I promise! I promise, Lucy!'_

 _Tears streamed down my face as I smiled. 'I know you will.' I whispered as I was dragged away by my father._

* * *

'I knew you would remember. I always knew,' he whispered into my hair as I wrapped my arms around him.

We embraced each other, basking in the comfort the other offered. Erik whispered sweet nothings in my ear as all my walls came down in his arms.

'Even if it took me eternity for you to remember...I would have never given up on you.'

A bright smile blinded him momentarily. His breath hitched as he saw his Lucy smile. After so many years of not hearing her voice; not seeing her smile...when he had finally found her, he couldn't believe how much she changed. But eventually, he learned that Lucy - _no matter how broken_ \- was still his Lucy. He learned to accept her, despite all her flaws.

'Even if you didn't remember me...I would have done everything just to make you happy again.'

And gradually, he learned to love this side of her as much as he did when he was an eight-year-old slave pining after the breath-taking Heartfilia heiress who gave everyone a piece of her heart.

He just needed to show her that after years of loneliness, there was still someone who cared.

'Even if I needed to die a hundred times to see you smile again...I would do it all in a heartbeat.'

Lucy's smile widened and she whispered, 'To die would be an awfully big adventure,'

Now, seeing Lucy smile so brightly once again, he knew she was healing. The scars were still there and would still be there for a long time, but that's okay.

They were in Neverland now, and they have eternity to start over.

* * *

Day 1 of Colu Week : Mission Accomplished. I hope you all enjoyed it. It took me some time, but I posted it in the end! :)

Day 2 : Excuses is up next. Look forward to it. (Hint : it will be in the Poisoned universe in which Cobra is a celestial guardian and Lucy is his mistress)


End file.
